


Welcome to the Machine

by deepest_dooting



Series: Breaking a Hollywood Beauty [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, Kairi is a good sister nothing can tell me otherwise, Marijuana, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Sicilians, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, Wartime, a terra prequel to part one of this series, inspired by the godfather NOVEL, sicilian traditions, terra has daddy issues, yall dont even know how many times i say caporegime or caporegimes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: Terra wanted to make his mark. It was his time to prove himself and try to discover who he could be to his great-uncle Xehanort. With the little that he knew of his late mother, he wanted to know who she was. He wanted to protect those who mattered most to him, and if that meant becoming a murderer, then he would become a murderer.





	Welcome to the Machine

Terra Erde sat briskly at the front of his guardian’s huge desk. Then, a fresh-faced young adult who had just finished high school, Terra was to be thrusted into the corrupt and unjust world. His palms sweat, he bit his cheek. The man who sat before him nodded and observed the young man, deciding and contemplating what he was to do. Braig, one of the slimiest men Terra had the misfortune to live with most of his life, stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled grossly. 

Terra’s guardian, Mister Xehanort, referred to as the “Don” by some close acquaintances, mimicked his _Consigliere_. “You will begin training at once. Visit Italy, your mother’s homeland, and find a man named Aced. He is your uncle, your mother's brother, and should still be living in their hometown of Sagana.” Xehanort said. “Aced is more Sicilian than both you and I combined, young man. Do not disrespect him.” 

Terra gulped, nodding. “Thank you sir.” he said, bowing his head. “Is there anything else before I leave?” 

The Don sat quietly for a moment, crossing his arms in thought. His old wrinkled brow furrowed. “You shall be staying in Sagana for three years, or until I am made aware of your progress.” Xehanort replied curtly. “You shan’t fail us as a _caporegime_ , Terra.” 

Usually, one wouldn’t have to train to be a _caporegime_ , yet under the Don’s system, one would. Terra wasn’t completely sure if he was ready to lead men to murder other people. He wasn’t certain if he wanted to kill people and be a member of the mob. 

Terra’s ocean blue eyes fell to the floor. He dragged his feet out of the library door, leaning against the wall in the hallway for support. His little sister, who was eleven years of age, an awkward little girl, stood beside a window. Kairi turned on her heel, forcing a surprised look. 

“Why did Xehanort call you in?” Kairi asked, lowering her eyebrows. “Are you leaving?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to my mom’s home. In Italy.” Terra said. He folded his hands.”Dad never really talked about my mom. She was one of the reasons why we live so comfortably now.” Terra didn’t like talking about his mother to other people. From the little that he had ever come to know about her, he wanted to keep it sacred. All that he knew was told to him by the Don. Terra only knew that his mother died from a hit two years after his birth, and his father remarried a whore. Terra despised his stepmother. 

Kairi frowned, stepping over to press against her older brother in an embrace. “You’re gonna be gone for a while, aren’t you?” she asked. “Will I be able to send you letters?” 

Terra shook his head, patting Kairi’s head. “I’m going to be gone until Xehanort thinks I’m ready to pull my share of the family business, and I know it’s really secretive, which means no letters. I don’t like talking about the business with you. You’re still so young, Kairi.” 

Kairi moved back, staring up into his eyes. “So are you! You and Xemmy are only seven years older than me!” 

“Kairi, I know… I know. You just need to wait, okay? I have to go get ready to leave.” Terra said sharply. He ruffled her hair, starting down the corridor to his room. Kairi caught his hand before he was really able to leave her side, and he looked down at her expectantly. 

The redhead girl squeezed his hand. “Please come back.” Kairi said, sadly. 

Terra frowned and quickly wrapped her into another hug. “I’ll come home. Don’t worry.” And he left for his room. As Terra rounded the corner of the hallway to his room, the roomy and palace-like hallways of the home he had grown in felt like a prison. The paintings and decor on the walls stared holes into his head, the carpets became foreign, and the occasional maid that scuttled pass was a stranger. Why had everything changed into this? 

Terra opened the door to his room, finding his twin brother, Xemnas, hanging off the top bunk of his bed. Xemnas was the older twin, being born a swell ten minutes before Terra. He took initiative more often than not. They would share the exact same face had it not been for Xemnas’ silver hair and golden-orange eyes. Both brothers had beautifully carved jawlines, strong bridged noses, and features similar to a statue’s. 

Xemnas swung his legs over the edge of the bunk, trailing his eyes over to his brother at the opposite side of the room. “What’d the Don want?” he asked with subtle curiosity. Once they exchanged a look, Terra flopped down on the sofa. Xemnas sighed. “That bad, huh?” 

Terra shook his head, wiping the late summertime sweat away from his forehead. “It wasn’t terrible, Xem. I’m just gonna be leaving for a while.” he said. 

“Oh, so you had that talk with him too.” Xemnas said.

Terra raised an eyebrow. “You too? Where are you going?” he asked, watching his brother. 

“Wasn’t told.” 

“Why not?” Terra asked. 

Xemnas threw his arms up in resignation, making an “I don’t know” noise through closed lips. “I hope it’s somewhere nice. The last thing I want is to be trapped in a hell hole for years and not get anything done.” he said. “Why? The Don tell you where you’re going?” 

Terra nodded, his lips pressed together in a solid line. “I’m going to Sicily to see mom’s brother. Xehanort told me that I was going to train under him and return whenever he thought I was ready.” 

Xemnas grew silent. His head fell back against the pillow on the bunk, he sighed. “It’s been a while since we talked about mom, hasn’t it?”

“There isn’t a whole lot for us to talk about, Xem. She was gone when we were both three. I don’t remember much about her, and I don’t believe everything that Xehanort says about her.” Terra replied dryly. It was true. Terra didn’t believe what his guardian said to him. Xehanort took over once his father ran off with his second wife and never came back, and since then it has been awkward and horrible, but if Terra didn’t have Kairi or Xemnas he’d probably go mad. Braig was thrown in charge of the kid’s educations, while Xehanort paid for it, he sent them to a private school in central Los Angeles. It was a very prestigious academy, and marks were known to be extremely high. In order to be an assassin, one had to be educated. Or that’s what the Don believed.

Xehanort was the only leader of the four families in Los Angeles that had direct relations to his _caporegime_. And his was the only pure Italian family of the four. The others were mainly of Irish, German, Belgian, or other European decent. His niece, who happened to be Terra and Xemnas’ mother, lead the family with her husband before she died. Xehanort moved to Los Angeles from Sicily with her when he was in his forties and she was a young woman. He would always tell this story to her children, but Terra doubted the validity of it. 

Xemnas sighed again. He rolled his eyes and thought of something to change the subject. “Do you want to be a part of the Family business?” he asked, crawling out of his bunk bed. Xemnas hit the floor steadily and carefully. He didn’t falter. 

Terra watched as his brother sauntered over, falling onto the couch in a swift motion. “I have nothing else to go after. It’s all I’ve known my entire life, Xem. You know that.” Terra said, looking at the lines and veins in his hands. 

“You don’t have to do this, y’know. The Don just wants what’s best for you.” 

Terra narrowed his eyes. “He just wants me to put on a good show and not fuck up. I wish I could go into our legitimate business, but no. I’m thrown into the underground.” he sighed. 

Xemnas patted his brother’s shoulder. “We’ll get through this, Terra. We’ve gotten this far, and I don’t think being the new _caporegimes_ for the family would be terrible. Besides, we can do things on the side, make some extra money that way.” Xemnas said reassuringly. 

Terra nodded. His heart pounded in his chest. Going to live with an uncle that he didn’t even know he had made him nervous. Terra assumed that he would be in Sagana for years. Now he began to realize that he would be separated from his brother and little sister for _years_ without any form of communication. Not a single letter, phone call, or even a telegram. Terra treasured his siblings and he was uncertain if he could make it. He would die of worry before he could even finish his pilgrimage.

Terra had to reassure himself that it would all be worth it after his time in Italy.

\----

The ship ported in Palermo during the early hours of the morning. The voyage lasted nearly a months time. Twenty days to be exact. Due to the war still firing on, passage into Italy was tight. Xehanort arranged a deal with a man close to Mussolini, where he supplied weapons for the Italian military, and Terra snuck along. Terra disagreed to his great-uncle’s decision, but everyone knew that Xehanort took risks for pride and wealth.

Terra was greeted by two individuals at the docks who spoke full on Sicilian. Their words were rapid. From what Terra could decipher, they told him they were sent by Aced. It had been years since Terra spoke in a sicilian dialect, and it had been years since Xehanort brought him to Sicily. He felt awkward and out of place.

Trying his best to reply, he said, “I’m sorry, it’s been many years since I’ve been here. Are we to leave right away?” His sicilian was rusty. Very rusty. The man laughed, looking at the woman beside him. 

“So you’re Terra Erde? Funny that you have a Turkish name, but you look like your mother.” the man replied, passing glances with others at the gate. “Come, we don’t have much time to spend around here.” He waved his hand, and Terra picked up his suitcase. 

The two lead Terra to a car, parked just outside the seaport. They piled in and began the drive to Sagana. Rolling hills and brown brush and pastures flooded into view as they reached the city limits. Palermo City disappeared, and the road got dustier as it went on. Villages were scattered through the hillsides, some hidden behind rows of tall Cypress and oak trees. The summertime air was thick, and the air outside the car was just as unbearably warm. The man Terra spoke to chatted up a storm. He told Terra that his name was Ephemer. 

Ephemer continued to drive, carefully avoiding any pedestrians and carts walking along the road. He glanced at Terra in the rearview mirror. “We were hired by the Don to protect you, which is why we carry our weapons. There’s no need to be afraid.” 

“I’m not afraid. I am ready to become a _caporegime_ for my family.” For the first time in forever, Terra felt an icy cold envelop his chest. A cold and familiar feeling.  
The last time he had any memory of this feeling was when he was a child. It came to him when he witnessed his father arguing with Braig, as the suitcases were packed at his feet, and the awful woman he decided to marry shouted at him from outside. Terra was eight then. He was still young enough to not understand the situation, but his hate for his stepmother was so strong that he couldn’t help but feel so upset. Watching from his place on the second floor, between the railing and banister that overlooked the foyer, he caught a glance of his father reaching into his pocket and pull out a cigar. Braig pushed on, trying to keep his friend from leaving his children behind. Terra’s father chewed on the end of his cigar, turning his head to find his youngest son experience his departure. Locked in that moment with his father, Terra realized that his father had no love left in his heart for his children. His eyes were cold and far from the warm cinnamon brown that they used to be. He didn’t care, lighting his cigar, grabbing the handles of his suitcases, and slamming the front door shut. 

Since then, Terra despised cigars, despised his father and his cocaine-addicted wife, and despised himself for wallowing in anguish for years. Terra blamed himself for his father’s retreat. Remembering all of this at once intensified the coldness. He watched the untouched land of his mother roll by, admiring the fact that he was finally able to become more of the man he wanted to be. 

Ephemer continued to talk. He had the voice of a friend, like Terra had known him for years. “Good. Aced won’t take any of your bullshit, he’s a tough man to crack and I don’t think he’ll go easy on you since you’re his nephew. Oh right,” he paused, looking at the woman beside him. “This is Skuld, she isn’t much of a talker until you get to know her.” 

Terra shifted in his seat to get a good look at her. Skuld’s long ebony hair was pulled to the side, it pooled over her shoulder of a deep caramel color. She must’ve grown in Sicily, Terra assumed. She was outfitted casually, and in her lap was a large shotgun, or a _lupara_ as it was known in Sicily. Terra had never seen a _lupara_ with an oaken butt before, and near the end of it, he was able to see that something was carved into the wood. The sunshine that bled through the windshield of the car made the metal barrel sparkle and glitter. It was beautiful.

Beyond the horizon, and the mountains in their driving direction, laid nasty storm clouds. They were a dark and sinister gray, which certainly meant thunderstorms were on the way. Ephemer came around a sharp turn later into their drive. He took the turn way too fast and Terra was thrown against the door. Before he could find the words to complain, he saw a shepherd herding a great group of sheep to his left. Everything was so simple. California couldn't be compared to the rich land of Sicily. 

Soon, Ephemer turned onto a dustier lane. It lead to homes littering the hills and a church in the center square. Poverty was evident by the look of the ancient buildings and pedestrians dressed in the town square. The town of Sagana would become known to Terra as if he had lived there since birth. The jeering excitement and anxiety pooling in his heart would soon disappear. 

\--

The home of Terra’s uncle sat upon the highest hill in town. It became clear to Terra that Aced was a Mafioso, just from the look of his villa and the massive walls that surrounded it. As they entered the gate, guardsmen carrying guns casually nodded their head in passing. Flower bushes ran against the walls and ivy crawled up the sides. An elderly tree made the center of the dusty driveway. Raindrops started to splatter against the roof of the car once it rolled to a stop. 

“Lemme help you with your suitcase,” Ephemer said, pocketing the key to the car, glancing at Terra in the rearview mirror. “We should be getting inside before this rainstorm.” 

Terra still felt lost. He forced himself out of the backseat of the vehicle and leant against it. Skuld fled to the archway into the villa, watching carefully around every corner of the place. Terra followed as Ephemer slammed the door shut and called over for him. The entranceway to the home was painted a dull sandstone color, but painted flowers with vibrant green vines decorated the arch. Window Boxes were full of matching flora. This felt like a home.

The rooms were finely furnished, once again setting the rest of the town apart from this place. Terra heard a voice roll from another room. He sat patiently on a sofa, gazing out the window as rain pelted the world. Ephemer was followed into the room by a tall, burly, and deep caramel-skinned man. His face was marked with scars, his chin carved like stone, and his eyes were a frightening sea-blue. The man wore a casual tan shirt, baggy brown pants, and suspenders to keep everything together. If he was out in the street, Terra would have assumed he was a peasant. Then like a flash of lightning, Terra understood. 

This man was Aced. 

Aced's Cupid's bow lips curled to a tight frown, his arms crossing his chest. “This is my dear sister’s son?” he asked Ephemer. “You are my sister's son?” he then asked Terra, disappointment surging in his tone. 

Terra felt like a total asshole. He launched from his seat, politely nodding. “Yes, I am.” 

“Your name?” 

“I’m Terra.” 

Aced rolled his eyes, returning his hands to his sides. “I thought that old bastard would send me your brother… eh, what’s his name again?” he snapped his fingers. 

Ephemer cleared his throat. “That was Xemnas.” 

“Xemnas! Ahh... right. My godson.” Aced remembered fondly. “You are the other twin. Is my godson also taking a role in our family?” 

Terra’s ears were burning red. “He is preparing with the Don in California. Xem will be my partner _caporegime_.” he spoke with uncertainty. Terra wasn't aware that Xemnas even had a godfather. Did he have one? 

“Brother _caporegimes_... That might be a risky ride, Terra. I hope you know what could happen.” Aced said. 

“Nothing is going to happen. I trust my brother with my life.” Terra nearly spat. His Sicilian roots bursted out in that moment, and Aced and Ephemer both looked at the young man with surprised expressions.

Aced broke into laughter. “I like your fire Terra. You have the balls to be here.” 

Terra ground his teeth together, gasping a breath of air as the iciness returned to his chest. He had no idea of how to act around his uncle, he had no right mind of how he should feel in this very situation. Terra decided to put his foot down. It was time for him to man up. 

“When will I start, Uncle?” he asked, his tone cold. 

Aced threw up his thick eyebrows, a serious expression overwhelming the cool and casual one he wore just moments ago. Terra’s seriousness caught him off guard. “Do you smoke, Terra?” Aced stepped over to a fancy oak box, lifting the lid to reach inside. Dozens of rolled cigarettes sat inside, and as the lid was opened, a rich and comforting scent of tobacco flooded the room. 

The powerful scent tempted Terra. He smoked nonstop when he was in his early teens, but stopped as it began to negatively affect his health. His head shook. “I don’t anymore.” 

“Anymore? You must've been a pretty bad kid if you had to stop smoking that early--” 

“When will I start?” Terra interrupted his uncle, lowering his eyebrows. Not even fifteen minutes into his time with his uncle and Terra already disrespected Aced. The number one thing Xehanort told him not to do. 

Aced bit down on the end of his cigarette, reaching into his pocket for a lighter. He puffed out a cloud of smoke as he threw the lighter on the table beside his box of cigarettes. The frustration grew in his face. A crack of thunder outside couldn't have been timed more perfectly, as it mingled with the man’s terrifying expression. 

“Do not come into my home and disrespect me, young man.” Aced said, flicking the ash from his cigarette. “We will start when I say we start, understand? You should be lucky that I even allowed your disgusting Turk ass here. Disrespect me one more time and you’ll be sleeping with the dogs outside.” he finished, turning to Ephemer. “Show him to his room.” 

Terra’s teeth ground together. Embarrassment flourished in his heart, but he managed to save face. Aced exchanged one last look with his nephew before marching away to another room. Hot-headedness ran in the family. Ephemer picked up Terra’s suitcase at his side, motioning for him to follow. 

“C’mon hotshot. You’ve got a long day ahead of yourself.” Ephemer said. 

Terra followed him to a room on the second floor of the villa. Ephemer set Terra's suitcase on the bed, walking back to the door. “We’ll be eating dinner around six. If you’re hungry in the meantime, our maidservant fixed you a plate on your dresser under the cheesecloth.” he said, holding the doorknob. “You’ve got heart, Terra.” Ephemer shut the door. 

Terra stepped over to the window of his new room, opening it for air circulation. The stuffiness and staleness suffocated him, but as soon as he opened the window, a cooling breeze paired with rain came into the room. His eyes wandered around the things in the courtyard of the villa. From his room he had a spectacular view of the village outside. Raindrops splattered against his hands on the windowsill. 

He had no right idea to what he was going to be learning in this country. In this foreign land. War still raged on in the North of Europe, the sight of Mussolini’s role was evident the moment Terra docked in Palermo City’s harbor. Terra made the decision to keep all of his thoughts and feelings to himself while here in Sagana. Lest he make another ass out of himself, lose the opportunity in his grasp to become a wealthy and prominent figure back in California, and completely betray Aced’s trust. If his brother will become a family _caporegime_ , then Terra will damn well become a _caporegime_ at his side. He’s decided his fate. 

It was never written in the stars for him to sit down and become a father or marry a beautiful woman. Terra would remain quiet, reserved, and ready to strike. Becoming a criminal runs through his family’s genes. Should he need to kill to become a criminal and lead a portion of his great-uncle’s empire, then so be it. Terra has one life to live, so why not go out with a bang. 

\--

The eyes of a man seconds before death became Terra’s one weakness. Within a year and a half, he went from learning all forms of _business_ a Mafioso had control over, to the right ways to conceal and covertly use weapons Terra never even thought of using on another human being before. Aced would occasionally need someone taken care of. He would send Ephemer, who would then send Terra. A reputation and cloud of fear began to shroud Terra the longer he stayed on the Island of Sicily. The people in the town of Sagana respected him. They thanked him for helping with small projects, as he would go out of his way to maintain a precious reputation and keep a careful cover of how people knew him. There was talk, and Mafiosos and _caporegimes_ had to always be aware of the talk. One tiny mishap could spiral someone into the can right away, and Terra was always mindful of what he was doing. 

The fresh-faced teenager right out of high school was no longer there. Three months into his stay in Sagana, Terra, sent by Ephemer, murdered his first man. On his first murder, Terra made the mistake of gazing deep into the man’s eyes, watching as the fear, anger, and embarrassment ran from the man silently in pools of tears. The job took an extra five minutes. Terra pulled the trigger with a shaking hand, the bullet splitting the man’s skull to a disgusting mess. He experienced a terror of emotions. He was horrified, guilty, depressed, anxious-- name the emotion and he felt it. Terra fled and returned home to Ephemer. He was paid for his service. Aced radiated pride for his nephew. Terra found the way to understanding and befriending his uncle. As long as he worked and did the job right, Terra was rewarded. 

It soon became Terra’s forte. He learned to think five steps ahead of everyone else, learned to read people, learned to kill effortlessly and neatly. Terra thought nothing of it. He figured he was no better than his shit father and cocaine-addicted wife. The very least he thought about his latest murder, the better he would feel. Alcohol would help, but only for a night, and that was no relief for him. Terra began to repress necessary human emotions in order to perform perfectly. Only when he would be alone would he lose himself. It was an extremely unhealthy way to live.

One time did he truly lose his mind. Terra planned with Ephemer to take down a family with five men present in the household. A husband had disgraced and offended Aced’s name, which called for the man’s end. Aced wished for the man to die the moment the rumors spiralled his way. The man’s wife planned to hide her children from Aced’s watchful eye, but he knew all along. On a hot summer day in the hills just outside of Sagana, the husband was shot in cold blood and left to rot beside grapevines. Hours passed before another townsman found his body, but the birds and bugs had gotten to him first. By tradition, it was known that sons would exact revenge for their fallen fathers, and two of the sons did. They were also killed. Right outside of Aced’s estate. 

Terra was told to hunt down two more of the sons. They were his age, crawling the hill just past the lines of trees before the town lane began. He snuck up on them. Shooting the first son in the back of the head, watching as his brains flew against the dusty ground. Terra shot the other son point blank, holding his arm so he wouldn’t run away. Ephemer waited by the car like always, welcoming his friend in, even as he wore bloodstained clothes and smeared the crimson fluid on his door handles. Terra never spoke after a job, only nodding and shaking his head in response. The two brothers had no chance against Terra’s much larger and built form. He could have possibly snapped their arms with the stomp of his foot. Ephemer drove him back to the villa, where Terra washed up and began to drink his sorrows away. 

Later that same night, a woman came with her young son to Aced’s home. They were granted entrance into the Don’s estate, and Terra watched from his window as the guards questioned her. He figured it would be good to make an appearance with his uncle, should any issues arise, but it could’ve been a member of the community just in need. Aced did help when he chose it was right. Terra took his handgun from his bedside drawer, stuffing it into the back of his pants, the butt sticking out for quick retrieval. As he made his way downstairs, he heard his uncle’s loud footsteps leave the house. 

The night was cool, the stars were out for the world to see. Lights were lit all around the courtyard for safety purposes, and in between two large beams of the light stood the woman with her son of maybe six or seven. Terra met his uncle’s side and watched the exchange take place. 

The woman spoke calmly, yet sadly. She begged for forgiveness, referring to Aced as Don only, and begged pardon for her son. Her voice did not crack, it did not break. She was here for life or for death. Aced refused her requests, telling her that her very young son could still attempt to take his life. Terra was sober enough to recognize what would happen next. The woman moved her hand beside her right thigh, although covered by her black dress, something stuck out. After Aced refused her son pardon a second time, she tore the concealed weapon from under her dress. She pushed her son back, crying: _“Run, Liuni! Run!”_ The Sicilian language never evoked such strong emotion in Terra before, and without thinking another second, he did what his uncle would have wanted of him. Terra tore the handgun from his back pocket, knocking back his uncle before the widow could touch him. Terra watched, like it was in slow motion, as Skuld wielded her _lupara_ and shot the woman back with a terrible blast. The son was still in close range to his mother, watching with terrified eyes as Terra rose his gun to defend his family. But as Terra flicked his eyes to the tiny boy, his body was flung against the ancient tree in the center of the courtyard. A guardsman shot him with a rifle, a gruesome hole blasted right in the boy’s stomach. His entrails and blood seeped from his small body. Terra reeled back in object horror, the alcohol bubbled at his throat and he stepped back and vomited. No matter how hard he closed his eyes to try and repress the image of the woman blown to shreds in the courtyard lane, with her son laying merely feet away dead just as his life began, Terra could not flee from it.

Aced’s only response was that of frustration, not to his nephew’s sudden illness concurrent with the events of the evening, but with the death of a young boy on his hands. He called the guardsman down and laid into him. Hands were raised against the man who shot the little boy. Aced then came to his drunk nephew’s side, and out of horror in the situation, Terra gave his uncle a grim look. 

“If you dare ask me to murder a child, like your man has done…” Terra sputtered, biting back tears to feel his heart burn in rage. He raised a shaky hand to point at the terrible corpse. “I will take my leave. I do not care what the father has done. I do not care what his brothers have done. I will _never_ murder a fucking child for you.” 

Aced nodded, his cold expression unchanged from the situation. He rubbed circles into Terra’s back, hoisting him up by the shoulders to walk back into the house. Terra tore his body from his uncle’s grasp as they entered the villa and he stumbled up the stairs to his room. He needed to be alone. The gun remained glued to his palm, and he glared down at the weapon. He became nauseated at the thought of even raising a gun against that poor child. _Liuni_ Terra thought. 

He came to feel immense guilt every time the name was spoken. He came to drink after every job he pulled off. Terra gained a new layer to his core, and never batted an eye during another murder. After witnessing the poor boy’s death, Terra felt as if there was no goodwill left in the world. The Earth was a corrupt planet, full of terrible people who wouldn’t mind to end the fragile lives of children. Terra realized he was a man who didn’t even prevent the murder of the child. 

Since that day, Terra looked at his uncle in a different light.

\--

World War II ended with a bang in Europe during the third year that Terra spent on Sicily. For three years, he lived without communication to his siblings, and he had come to hate the distance between them. Photographs of Mussolini and his mistress’ bodies hanging in a plaza of Milan spread like wildfire across Italy. A year following his death, everything stepped up pace in Sicily. Young men who learned of how things were run in America by the families there, decided to run Palermo the same way. These fools disrespected the various Dons of the land, and Aced took none of their shit. 

By the year 1946, Terra had been stuffed in and all around Sicily for four years. Xehanort exchanged information with Aced frequently, yet he never asked about Terra’s status. It became more of a nightmare than anyone had wanted. Aced witnessed his nephew’s growth over the few years that they lived together, and he believed Terra had fulfilled his pilgrimage. Five years made Terra fit for the work Xehanort needed done. During his time in Sagana, Terra became fluent in Sicilian and the majority of Italian. He was capable of speaking and writing the languages. His strength doubled physically and quadrupled mentally. He murdered more men than he could count on his fingers. 

As 1947 rung in, Terra packed his things. He was going home no matter what. It wasn’t Xehanort’s decision to bring him home to America. Terra saved thousands of dollars that he made from working under his uncle for this exact reason. Aced gave no objection to his nephew’s plans, but one night before Terra was to depart for the airport in Palermo, Aced stopped him. 

“Do you know what you are doing?” he asked his nephew, resting a hand on his shoulder. Aced noticed in that moment how much Terra had grown, how dark his eyes had become… how he aged. “I want you to go. You are ready to go, but what will Xehanort say?” 

Terra scoffed, exchanging a genuine smile with Aced. He pulled his hand off his shoulder. “I know exactly what I am getting into. A few months of ignoring my existence and degrading me is worth it if I am able to go back home.” he explained nodding. “Uncle, you’ve guided me through this time, you’ve shown me what I needed to become for my family. I just need to return to my sister and my brother. They mean far too much to me, and I am afraid that I’ve been away for too long.” 

Aced cleared his throat. He crossed his heavy arms over his chest and mumbled something in Sicilian that Terra could not understand. His eyes met those of his nephew’s, and quickly, he pulled him into an embrace. Aced patted Terra’s back firmly. “You’ve been a good nephew. Hell, I feel that I’ve grown closer to you than I have with Xemnas! And he’s my godson!” he laughed heartily, pulling away from Terra. 

Terra grit his teeth together, tensing at the unexpected statement. He remained silent, only nodding in reply. 

“You’re a good man, Terra Erde. I’m proud of the man that you’ve become.” Aced told him, his eyes falling to the floor. Sadness swept over his face, a rare sight to see. Terra nearly reeled back in confusion from witnessing his uncle’s change. “My sister… your mother, she would have been disappointed in me to guide you on this path.” 

In the five long years that Terra shared a home with his uncle, not a single word was ever spoken about his mother. Aced didn’t like speaking about her, as if he was guilty for her death at a young age. Terra knew that if Aced had the chance, he would have prevented his sister's departure from Sagana. Had Xehanort not come into their life and swept her away…

Terra forced a smile, shaking his head. “Do not worry about it, uncle. She is resting peacefully now, away from all of the chaos on this earth.” he said, somewhat poetically. He rested a hand on Aced’s shoulder, patting it softly.

“You have given me more than I could have ever asked. Thank you.” 

\--

Terra finally landed in Los Angeles a day after his goodbyes in Sagana. From the airport, he hailed a cab home. Billboards in downtown were decorated with the face of a beautiful girl. Some promoted her movies, others sold makeup products. Terra gawked at them, never seeing the girl before in his life. 

“Hey… who’s this gal all over town? I’ve never seen her before.” Terra asked the driver, leaning towards him. 

The driver of the cab scoffed. “You can't be serious kid. She’s just the biggest actress in town these days! Been in dozens of movies since the end of the war.” 

Terra shook his head, meeting the eyes of the driver in the rearview mirror. The blazing Californian sun pounded through the open windows of the cab, sweat gathering on foreheads in relief of the heat. Traffic gathered around the car on the street. The driver wiped his sweaty face with a napkin from his pocket. 

“That’s Eraqus Meister’s daughter, yanno? Only the largest hotel owner in California? Some call him a mobster, but from his Belgian roots, I’d just call him a fucking waffle. He’s got no real power besides his hotels.” the cab driver explained. 

Terra gazed back out the window at a billboard depicting Ms. Meister holding a powderpuff in her hand and a cut glass container in another. She was advertising for some kind of makeup that Terra didn't understand. But he was absolutely captivated by her beauty. No wonder she was so popular. 

“What is her name?” Terra asked. He fell back against his seat as the car began to move again. 

“The gal’s name is Aqua.” 

_Aqua…_ Terra thought. His mind began to cloud in daydreams. Should Terra ever get the chance to meet this Aqua girl, he might lose his mind. With the slightest passing glance that he had of her dressed on the billboards, it was enough to send his heart soaring. Terra was in love with a movie star. 

“She any good in her films? Or is she just a pretty face?” Terra asked. 

The driver snorted, lighting a cigarette as he drove. “Oh she’s good all right. Nominated for one of those big 'ol Academy Awards last year. Best supporting actress or some shit like that.” 

Terra nodded, resting his head against the window. Streets closer to his family estate flew by outside. The neighborhoods had not changed in the five years that he had been gone. Everything looked cleaner, more organized and uniform. Anxiety began to bubble in the pit of his stomach the closer they got to his home. 

The cab driver rolled to a stop in front of the gate to the Erde Estate. He shifted in his seat, glancing back at Terra in the back seat. “This’ as far as I’ll go. Pay up, gangster.” the driver said bitterly, opening his palm. 

Terra raised an eyebrow, rummaging through his pocket for the fare. “Why’d you call me that?” he asked, passing over the money. The man nearly snatched the money from his hand. 

“I don't like your kind. You families destroy the little man trying to make a living in Los Angeles, you bully us, and whenever we try to stop you, we die. I knew who you were when you asked to be taken to Erde Estate.” 

“Keep your nose in your own business, old man.” Terra snarled, taking offense to his driver’s attitude. “If you keep it that way, maybe you wouldn't be murdered.” 

The driver faced the steering wheel, without another peep. His face hardened, hands wrapped around the wheel with white knuckles. Nothing but the roaring engine of the car could be heard. Terra reached for his suitcases, slamming the car door shut as he exited. The driver immediately reversed and turned around to escape the frightening area. Men stood behind the gate in pinstripe suits, granting the Erde son entrance to his home. 

Terra walked the long drive to the mansion of his home. A guardsman followed him a few feet behind. The overall look of the land did not change except for greener grass and brighter flowers. Things were neater, more groundskeeping had been done. It seemed that Xehanort hired more care for the estate after the end of the war. The lane kicked dust up as Terra walked along. 

A man stepped out from the front door of the mansion, gawking as Terra approached closer to the steps. The man laughed heartily, clapping down the steps. “My dear brother has come back! Terra!” he shouted, extending his arms wide. 

Terra squinted, a smile growing on his cheeks as he recognized his own brother. Age had wonderfully taken him. Terra nearly toppled him in a running embrace. “Xem! You look fucking amazing! California has kept you healthy and strong!” 

Xemmas patted his brother on the back, smiling. “How was Italy? Our uncle? What have you been doing for the past five years?!” he asked, resting his hands on Terra's shoulders. “There is so much we must talk about, but Kairi is due back from school soon. We should surprise her with your return!” 

The sound of his sister's name filled his heart with excitement. Terra couldn't believe that he stood beside his brother again, and the very thought of seeing his sister Kairi shot him to the moon. Xemnas took his hand, leading him into the house. 

“Come on, we should get something to celebrate with! You must tell me about your training.” Xemnas said, watching his brother follow behind him like a lost puppy. 

Terra's throat tightened. Should he tell his brother _everything_ that happened to him on his pilgrimage in Sicily? The dozens of lives that he had stolen? Poor poor Luini who died at his uncle's will, a fucking child was killed. The memory twisted Terra's stomach into knots. He grew nauseous. 

Xemnas kept on with their conversation, Terra merely nodding in reply to his talk. “...I fear Xehanort has plans for our dear sister, Terra. She is not even done in high school and the Don is planning for her future. Despicable…” his caramel-smooth voice threw Terra out further into his haze. It took moments and their passage to the kitchen to snap Terra from his mysterious daydreams. 

“Wait… what? Kairi is getting involved with the business?” Terra asked, dropping his suitcases to the floor. 

Xemnas nodded sadly. “I wish it was not true, but I overheard it being discussed.” 

Terra shook his head vigorously, scoffing. “Let's not talk about this right now, Xem. I just got home after my exile of five years. Do not throw me into the fire like this.” he raised his hands up for emphasis on his words. 

“Terra is that you?!” 

The brunet turned on his heel, recognizing the voice calling out to him. Terra’s eyes widened, his heart nearly jumped from his throat. Before him, in the doorway to the kitchen, stood his dear little sister Kairi. Adolescence bloomed Kairi into a beautiful girl. Terra could only remember the awkward eleven-year-old he left here years previous. Kairi’s red hair sparkled in the early summer sunlight, running down her shoulder and school uniform. Her skin darkened to a warm caramel, similar to her brother Xemnas’ skin. Kairi's eyes of blue enveloped a good portion of her face, wide at the surprise of Terra’s return. She smiled, sniffling back tears that threatened her. 

The sight of Kairi breaking down tore Terra's nerves in two. He hurried over to her, squeezing her in an embrace. “Please don’t cry, Kairi. I'm not going anywhere.” he breathed into her hair. 

Kairi wrapped her arms around Terra’s torso, burying her head into his chest. “Xehanort said he didn't want you coming back. I thought I would never see you again!” she said angrily, hiccuping. “I missed you so much, Terra. It’s been terrible with you gone for so long…” 

Terra frowned, a stab of pain hitting his heart. Did Kairi not spend time with Xemnas? Xehanort was going to abandon him in Sicily? Terra smoothed Kairi's hair, letting her go. “Don't worry about it now. I'm back, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.” he said reassuringly. Terra's nerves disappeared, but anger towards Xehanort grew stronger as he lingered on the thought. 

Kairi smiled, wiping the snot and tears from her face. “We have to celebrate your homecoming! Just you, me, and Xemnas!” she replied. Her head tilted past Terra to see Xemnas behind him. “Can we do it, Xem?” 

Xemnas laughed, stepping beside his siblings. “Of course we are. There isn't a moment today that should go to waste. We must celebrate!” he explained, smiling. 

Terra nodded. His gaze fell to the ground as he thought far too much about Xehanort's plan. It hurt knowing the truth. Terra didn't want to tell anyone about the events that unfolded in Sicily. He knew they would arise one day, and Terra desperately wanted to know if his brother has murdered a soul. He wishes to know if his burden of guilt could be shared with someone else. As he stood next to his sister, his mind reeled terribly with examples of how she would react to his awful acts. 

Kairi beamed a beautiful smile. “I’ll go get ready! We should leave right away!” she cheered, wrapping Terra up in one more hug. “Nothing is better than you being home again, Terra. I missed you so much.” 

Terra rubbed her back, seeing her off. Xemnas stood beside him, watching her run off into the grand foyer of their home and up the staircase. His brother looked at him. 

“The Don is out.” he said, a tone of seriousness returning to his voice. “He’ll be surprised to see you back so soon.” 

“Let’s not worry about that until it happens, Xem. I know he’s ready to get rid of me, sobeit. He’s never liked me much anyway.” Terra replied, returning his brother’s shady look. 

Xemnas didn’t reply. He nodded, lowering his head in thought. 

“I came back for you and Kairi. Nothing’s gonna try to spur me off track with spending time with you two. If the Don gives a shit, he gives a shit.” 

Terra steeled his nerves, patting his brother on the back. 

\----

Kairi and her brothers spent the night out on the town. They sat down for a fancy meal at a well-known restaurant in downtown Los Angeles, saw a movie, and ended the night with a little bit of shopping. Both Kairi and Xemnas asked of what Terra’s escapades in Sagana, but he gave little to no reply. He was too afraid to tell them of what he’s done.

The Erde Residence lit up at night, and as they returned home, a familiar face stood in the large window above the main entrance. The Don watched from behind a curtain in his study, meeting the eyes of his great-nephew as he exited the car. A chill ran up Terra’s spine. Right away, he knew he had to report to Xehanort. He parted from his siblings and entered the doors. As he climbed the staircase to the second floor, his mind ran with the possibilities of their meeting. Terra grew closer to the doors of the study. He was not nervous, nor was he angry. He knew this was bound to happen. 

Outside in the hallway, standing in front of the study doors was the _consigliere_ , Braig. The man now had a nasty scar on his left cheek and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Braig smiled grossly, opening his arms for Terra to wrap him in an embrace. Terra didn’t object, giving the man what he wanted. 

Braig chuckled. “What a big strong man you’ve become, Terra!” he said, slapping Terra on the back. “Five years can really change a man, eh?” As Braig pulled away, Terra got a full up-close look of his battle scars. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Terra asked. He thought it was a pretty valid thing to say, given the fact he hadn’t seen Braig in five years, and before he departed for his exile Braig was in the best appearance of his life. 

“Ehhh, dispute with one of the other families. Really fucked me up, but it’s all resolved now. We won’t have anymore problems with them anymore.” Braig explained, using his hands for emphasis. 

Terra nodded. An awkward moment of silence tore through their conversation. Braig’s one eye narrowed as he smiled. 

“Heard about your activities in Sagana.” Braig grinned. “Aced’s proud of you. So is the Don.” 

_So is the Don?_ Terra thought. The Don had never been proud or shown any sort of appreciation for Terra _or_ his other siblings in their lives. What could he had done in Sicily that was so life-changing for Xehanort to finally appreciate his nephew?

Terra swallowed. “Can’t wait to see the Don. Is he ready for me?” he said forcibly. He truly was not sure if he was capable of encountering his great-uncle after his exile. 

“Sure. Let’s go in.” Braig said, nodding. He used one hand to twist the doorknob to the study, and the door swung open. Braig extended his other hand to grant Terra the pleasure to enter first, and he took it. Terra stepped inside the study, noting the change in decor that had been made since his last time inside. He kept going until he met the front of his Don’s massive oaken desk. The old man still stood beside the great window, turning halfway on his heel to see Terra standing there. 

The Don approached his desk with his hands folded behind his back, like he was in thought. He nodded, taking a seat. He extended his hand to offer Terra a seat, and gladly, Terra accepted it. The Don hummed. 

“So you’ve returned without my request. That was extremely daring of you, young man.” he said, the scratch and growl of his tone unsettling Terra greatly. But the old man’s voice always made him uncomfortable. 

“I apologize now if I had ruined any of your plans, Don Xehanort. I meant you no offense, I just needed to come home. I missed my siblings far too much.” Terra replied, the honesty flowing off his tongue. “My progress with Aced hopefully will please you.” 

Don Xehanort tilted his head, leaning back into the leather upholstery of his chair. “Refer to me as Godfather, Terra. Your mother did not grant me that role in vain.” 

Terra froze in his seat. His nerves shattered, completely leaving his body all together. “Godfather?” Terra asked. “You… are _my_ Godfather?” he stared at the old man. The heart in his chest beat with a wily pattern. His pulse was felt in each limb of his body. 

“I was going to tell you when I thought the time was right. You now serve me as my _Caporegime_ , as I have come to understand you are quite capable of murdering a man and providing protection to the right people. Aced’s letters exploited your progress to me.” the Godfather explained. “Your mother asked of me to be your Godfather the day after your birth. Your brother was taken by Aced not moments after. She knew of my power and what I could give to you, so I accepted the role.” 

Terra nodded slowly, processing every word that came from the man’s mouth. He covered his own mouth in shock. In that moment, Terra knew he would swear loyalty to his Godfather. He could never betray the sacred bond that held them together. His mind ran in complete and utter confusion. Not a word came from his mouth. He was shocked.

The Godfather laughed. “My boy, I understand your feelings right now, but it is time for us to discuss the matter of the future. You will undertake our portion of downtown Los Angeles. You will manage our businesses in this area and keep it under control. If someone goes against you, do what you must with them. I have a boy coming in to work under your wing, his name is Ventus. He is about fifteen years old, but he is trained in every area of combat and will prove as a useful tool.” 

“Fifteen?” Terra repeated. He was more than ten years older than this kid, and he just only learned how to use different weapons five years ago! This kid, Ventus, must’ve been trained in this shit since his birth. “You want me to take on a child to help me murder people?” 

Xehanort shrugged. “Young Ventus has already accomplished more than you have, godson. He’ll make his mark. Do not underestimate him.” 

“I’ve met the kid before, Terra.” Braig said. “He’s impressive, and he has a great sense of humor.”  
Terra bit his cheek, remembering the tiny child’s body sprawled against his uncle’s tree. He got nauseous at the very thought. “Did Aced happen to write to you about the incident that took place at his villa? With the child?” he asked, looking up to meet the eyes of his Godfather. 

His Godfather nodded carefully. “Ah yes, the child. I was made aware.” he said, a bit of wisdom appearing in his tone. 

“You don’t expect me to murder a child, do you Godfather?” Terra asked, firmly. 

“This is America, Terra, not Sicily. We are a grown society. Children are too stupid to do anything against us.” Braig answered for Xehanort. Displeasure filled the Don’s face. 

The Don cleared his throat. “Braig, my godson addressed _me_ , not you. Hold your tongue!” he barked, shaking his head. After a moment of silence, Xehanort gathered himself to answer Terra. 

“No, there is no need for it. Just men.” 

Terra nodded, lowering his head. “Is that all you need of me, Godfather?” he asked. 

The Don smiled. “You are dismissed. Come to my study tomorrow morning to be informed of your new role as _caporegime_.” 

Terra rose from his seat, slinking out of the study. He closed the door behind himself, sighing deeply out of his nostrils. Out in the hallway, like five years previously, stood his sister. She still wore her dress from their evening out and an expression of worry lined her cheeks. Now she was older and much wiser. Kairi knew what was going on. 

“You’re going to become _caporegime_ for the Don?” she asked, folding her hands over her waist. “Xem told me that he’s going to be at the studios and act as another _caporegime_ in that area of the city.” 

“It’s true, Kairi.” Terra said simply. “There’s no use in hiding the truth from you anymore. I’m sorry.” he frowned. 

Kairi swept him up in a hug, burying her pretty face into his suit jacket. “Please promise me you’ll be careful until I can get strong enough to protect you, okay?” she spoke into his jacket. “Please don’t leave me again, okay?” 

Terra nearly choked on his breath. He wrapped his arms around her, swaying in the way that Kairi always appreciated. It always calmed her down when they were little. He was stunned to hear that she wanted to protect him. No one ever said such a thing to him. 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere Kairi. You don’t have to worry about losing me either. I’ll manage until you come in guns hot for me, alright?” he replied, smoothing back her red hair.

\---

Two years passed. Terra was the well-known _caporegime_ for his family, ruling over his kingdom in downtown Los Angeles. The young boy, Ventus, immediately came to work with him, and the two hit it off so well that they rented a penthouse apartment together in the centre of the Erde owned land. From their ivory tower, they carried out daily tasks, took care of the neighborhood, and managed the area. Men were disposed of if they got in the way, and women swooned after Terra like no tomorrow. Terra became the prince of the Los Angeles underground.

Everything was normal, taken care of, and very quiet. Yet in the early fall of 1949, a leader of one family in Los Angeles was attacked. Eraqus Meister, a well known kingpin of hotels and drug cartels was shot down outside of his first hotel in the Eastern side of downtown Los Angeles, just bordering Terra’s area. The news scrambled it’s way throughout all of Southern California and eventually all of America. Xehanort was upset at the news of his old friend being targeted. 

Not two days go by. Word of police chief Jones and the leader of the Winston family were gunned down in a restaurant in Beverly Hills. The authorities began to crack down on underground crime lobbies. Drugs, trafficking, and the Black Market died down for weeks following the shooting. A war started between the Meister and Winston families. Tensions were extremely high. 

A month following the massive news break of the murders, Terra sat in his penthouse apartment with young Ventus. Terra was busy reviewing business solutions for their marijuana underground as the phone rang. Ventus rose from his seat on the sofa, setting down his homework from his homeschooling and wandered over to the phone. He set the pencil behind his ear, answering the phone. 

“Hello?” Ventus said. Terra perked his head up, looking at his friend. “Yeah, you’ve reached the right place. Who’s askin’?” Ventus sounded pissed. 

After a moment, he held the receiver out to Terra, the adult. Ventus looked right at him. “It’s some guy from the Meister family. Says he wants to talk to you.” 

_Meister family_? Terra thought, standing up to receive the phone from his tiny and murderous friend. He set the phone at his ear. “This is Erde, who’s this?” 

On the other end sounded like paper rustling, and then a voice grew over it. “Uh, this is Lea, the adopted son of Eraqus Meister. We have a business proposition for you, Terra.” 

“What might that be?” Terra asked, setting a hand on his hip. 

Lea chuckled. “Would it be possible if we made a meeting and discussed it then? I don’t trust phones.” he said.

Terra checked the wall clock in his apartment, turning halfway to see the face. “I can do it tomorrow. Or is it urgent?” 

“We need a meeting today. A life could be riding on this, and I can’t upset my father, especially after what he has been through. You must understand me, Terra.” Lea explained, breathing heavily into the phone as he spoke about Eraqus. 

“Come to my apartment in forty-five minutes. I’m sure you need to be under guard, but keep your men outside. The apartment is on the sixth floor.” Terra said firmly. “You can trust me, Lea. The Godfather is an acquaintance of Eraqus’ and would never want to ruin the relationship we have between our families.” 

Lea waited a moment to reply. “Understood. My brother Aeleus and I will arrive shortly. Thank you for answering our call.” he said. The phone call ended.

Terra returned the phone to its base, raising an eyebrow. “Huh. That was strange.” he mumbled. 

Ventus closed his notebook, stretching out on the sofa. He reached for his bottle of soda on the coffee table, taking a large slug of the sugary beverage. After his drink, he looked at his adult friend. “What’d they want and why’re you inviting them over?” 

“They need me for something. I’ll find out once Lea and his brother arrive. He sounded desperate…” Terra trailed off. He returned to his seat across from Ventus, crossing his legs. “Have you seen anything new about the Meister daughter in the news, Ven?” 

The boy shook his head. “All I know is that she was hit by an officer while visiting her father in the hospital following the attack on him. Officer Jones, the one who died hit her real good. There’s rumors in the underground that she has a real shiner, maybe even a fractured jaw.” Ventus replied, setting his soda bottle back on the table. 

Terra lost himself in thought. She couldn’t have been the one to murder the two men… Aqua Meister is a movie star, a goddess of the media. Terra hoped that she wasn’t the one that Lea was talking about on the phone. His nerves started to overwhelm him. 

Forty-five minutes pass, and Terra finds himself welcoming in Aqua's brothers. Lea, and his brother related by blood, Aeleus, sat in the living area of the apartment. It was awkward as Ventus watched from behind the kitchen island, munching on cheese and crackers. The boy narrowed his eyes at his guests.

“Will the kid be in here with us while we talk? He’s kinda freaking me out…” Lea said, twisting back to face Terra. 

“As I should!” Ventus cried.

Terra frowned at Ventus, shaking his head. “Ven, make them more welcome. They're going through some tough shit right now.” he chided, facing his guests. “Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Ven. He’s stronger than he looks, believe me, and he’s gotten me out of some bad times.” 

Lea and Aeleus nodded. The two brothers were complete opposites of each other. Lea was terribly thin and lanky, yet very tall. Aeleus was a huge man, built like a massive building that towered over tiny people in a city. It was odd as they sat beside each other. Lea cleared his throat, setting his suitcase on the floor at his side. 

“I’ll make this brief, Terra. We understand that you have more important things to do, but we are at our last resorts here.” Lea started, his expression unchanging and serious. “We usually wouldn’t hire outside help, but it’s a time where we have to. It covers our tracks.” 

Terra sat down across from the brothers, motioning with his hand for Lea to continue. “What is it that you need done? Are you afraid another attack could be made on your family?” he asked. 

“Yes and no. The one the Jones family would try to pursue is too important for any of us to lose.” 

_Aqua?_ Terra thought. “Why would they go after Aqua, Lea? I’m assuming that is who you are talking about, as she’s the next who would be in line to inherit the business.” 

Lea shifted in his seat, glancing at Aeleus beside him. Aeleus said not a word, and the thin red-head continued. “It’s not that she will inherit the business, Terra.” Lea said sternly. He paused, gathering his thoughts. “Terra, Aqua was the one who shot the police captain and Carl Winston. She took this into her own hands, and now she is in hiding at our family home in Ostend, Belgium. Aqua is in danger.” Lea explained. 

Terra grew silent. His nerves got the best of himself. “What does all of this have to do with me?” he asked, running a nervous hand through his hair. In truth, Terra had no idea how to feel about the news. For years now, he’s had a massive crush on the movie star, and she put herself in danger for her family? His admiration for her only grew. 

“We will send you to Ostend.” Aeleus finally spoke. “You’ll be payed greatly for your support in protection, but you will work outside of the home there. She should not be made aware of your presence. It would only frighten her.” 

“So I’d just be another layer of protection for her.” Terra clarified, folding his hands. 

“Exactly.” 

Terra fell silent. He rested back into his chair, thinking of everything he would need to put aside for the time being. “How long do you expect me to be out there? I can’t exactly leave my area here. I’m trying to repair the underground here after the stunt she pulled. Christ knows I need to get more beef around my cartels and shipments in and out of downtown.” he said. 

Lea nodded. “We can provide support. Eraqus is too weak to make a decision on his own now, Aeleus and I are practically running everything for the time being. We just need to get you out on a plane before tomorrow.” Lea sighed. “God forbid Marluxia finds out that she is hiding there and kills her. We can’t have that happen, Terra. Eraqus would lose his mind if he makes it through all of this.” 

“He’s going to be furious enough that we dragged her into all of this shit. Aqua cannot die.” 

Terra closed his eyes. He knew from his years of time in Sagana that Aced would never agree to this. The Godfather would be pissed, Xemnas would have to double his load of work, he would have to triple security… 

“I’ll do it.” Terra shook his head. “But I don’t need your help with my work. Just pay me for what I’ll be doing. I don’t care how long I’ll be in fucking Belgium, but depending on how many I have to kill, I’ll charge you.” 

“Anything you say. Just… please. Protect our sister.” Lea said. 

\----

Terra sat on the porch of an apartment down the lane from the Ostend family home. His bedroom held various concealed weapons, ranging from a high-powered rifle, to a few handguns. A phone sat near the porch, dragged over from the wall in the bedroom, all so Terra could be informed of the Meister princess’ whereabouts and movements. He watched with other men in the building for suspicious characters. No one had to be killed. Yet. 

It was a shit day. Rain poured over the rooftops, thunder crackled in the distance. The waves from the ocean lapped up harshly, crashing into the rocks of the cliff sides. Terra had been assigned to this mission for three weeks. He didn’t know how long he was to be in Ostend, but Aeleus mentioned a maximum payment of three million. As long as he sat around and watched the actress’ movements. Not once in his time had he even seen Aqua’s blue hair. 

The weather was cold in Belgium. It was fucking _freezing_. Terra had never visited a country like Belgium in the fall. Within a few weeks, it’d be winter, and he dreaded those days. No matter how many blankets he would sleep with or how heavy he dressed to sit out on the balcony to patrol, it was still too cold. 

In an attempt to unwind, Terra brought some of his cartel’s marijuana to smoke. The drug always helped him calm down at home, and since he wasn’t going to be doing anything until Aqua made an appearance, it was the perfect time for him to toke up. Just as he lit the blunt in his hands, the phone inside the apartment rang. Terra took a long drag off the blunt, exhaling and hurrying inside before the phone stopped ringing. He picked up the phone. 

“Hello? This is Erde.” he answered, taking another drag. 

“Erde. It’s Dilan. Aqua’s made an appearance and she wants to go into town. We’ll be taking her to the bistro down in the town’s square. It’s beside the church there. Be there.” Dilan, one of Aqua’s private bodyguards spoke on the other end. He was faithful to Eraqus and the Meister family. 

“Understood. I’ll find a spot there. See you then.” Terra replied. 

Dilan didn’t drop the call right away. “Try to not act weird. Alright? The poor girl is already frightened enough.” he said. 

Terra laughed, dabbing the end of his blunt in the ashtray beside the phone. He rested it inside to save the rest for later. “Don’t worry. I am a professional.” he said, hanging up the phone. 

In all seriousness, Terra got dressed for out on the town, packing a handgun covertly should he need it. The driver took him directly to the bistro where Dilan said to meet, and he nabbed a table beside the wall. A flood of people in the lunch rush entered the restaurant, adding for cover. He started to get hungry. The bistro’s smells overwhelmed Terra, and he ended up ordering a plethora of food. 

While he waited for his meal, Terra watched as his client entered the bistro. Her beauty and light divine, it nearly knocked him back against the wall. Aqua Meister, the actress, the model, the beautiful Hollywood girl wandered over to a table with her bodyguards. A waitress delivered his food. He tore his gaze from her radiating beauty to gobble his meal down. 

As his high began to drop, Terra turned his head up another time to look at the girl who held his heart in her hands. Aqua stared right back at him. Her eyes were wide, she wore the exact expression of fear. Terra was reminded of the mother from Sagana, the woman who tried to protect her son from a centuries old tradition of law in Sicily. Out of nothing but sheer panic, he threw his money on the table to pay for his meal and quickly left the bistro, still watching Aqua. She turned from him the moment he rose from the table. 

Terra stood in the frigid, pouring rain, attempting to clear his own terror. He glanced inside the front window of the restaurant, finding Aqua looking his way again. All of the thoughts in his mind told him to stay to do his job, but he could only see the mother from Sicily. How frightened she was. Terra hoped he would never have to see Aqua so terrified again. He hoped he could just go home and never associate with the girl he could never have. His feet carried him away from the bistro and to the car waiting for him down the street.

All he wanted to do was be a decent _caporegime_ for his family, and protect the ones who mattered most to him. Terra realized halfway back to the apartment that Aqua was one of the people who mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise prequel fic to my godfather inspo series??? what? thats crazy! i havent written a terra-lead fic in SO LONG!!! since i talked about how amazing he was in part one and part two, i needed to write some kind of backstory for him. i love my husband! what a great man! I'll be rearranging the order of how the series should be read before i write all of part three....depending on whenever i get the time to do so. this will come right after part 1 and before part 2. 
> 
> also. im not sure how many of you have actually seen the godfather movies or if yall have read any of the novels, but this is my own personal take on the role of what a caporegime would do. i tried to pull from clemenza, tessio, and rocko's roles in the films and the novel (just the first one in this case) and tried to put it to what terra wouldve gone through! if i dont exactly represent the traditional sicilian role of a caporegime in a mafia then i apologize! i'm very interested in this kind of stuff and im still learning!
> 
> the title was taken from the pink floyd tune from their song of the same name off of "Wish You Were Here" (ive been on a big pink floyd kick lately...) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!


End file.
